Kaleidoscopes are known for use in providing an interesting visual display through multiple moveable reflections of objects. The principle of a kaleidoscope relies on a structure that has inside surfaces that are mirrors. The kaleidoscope also includes a collection drum for holding display elements such as colored glass or acrylic pieces. Also present in a kaleidoscope is a viewing window or portal for viewing the display. Rotation of the drum or the kaleidoscope as a whole causes shifting of the moveable elements within the drum, resulting in endlessly variable and visually interesting displays.
It is known to provide kaleidoscopes that are illuminated. In this regard, the kaleidoscope may have a triangular, tubular structure with three internally mirrored panels. A light source may be present for use in illuminating the interior of the tubular structure. It is also known to configure a kaleidoscope so that the rotation of the kaleidoscope is motorized. Additionally, it is known to project the image generated by a kaleidoscope onto a wall or screen for display.
Repeat use of reference characters in the present specification and drawings is intended to represent the same or analogous features or elements of the invention.